The Waters of My Heart
by Tori101
Summary: It's after the war, and Shinn Asuka believes he can be truly happy. He had Lunamaria, so why does he feel so empty inside? When past memories resurface, he feels he is torn in two. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**The Waters of My Heart**

summary: it's after the war and Shinn believed he was happy with things. He had Lunamaria, he had befriended Athrun Zala, met the real Lacus Clyne and her fiancée, Kira Yamato, and had a strange friendship with the princess of Orb, something he thought would never happen. But when a past memory resurfaces, he feels he's torn in two. The year is C.E. 74. You do the math!

disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any of the characters. I also do not know how the war turns out because I haven't seen all the episodes to destiny.

**Chapter 1**

(3:27 am. Shinn's apartment)

He turned over on his side and starred at the picture of him and Luna on his bed side table. Shinn furrowed his brow as he thought of something, but quickly discharged the feeling. _She's dead after all, I saw her die._ he thought as he began to sleep and dream of the girl with blonde hair and magenta eyes. "Stellar…" he whispered in pain.

(3:41am. somewhere on the cliffs over looking the sea of Orb)

The girl stood and looked out to the sea, thinking of the last time she saw the vast blue ocean. She hummed something to herself as she walked towards the woods, and further on she'd reach the city. "Are you here?" she whispered as she pulled her hair back behind her ears.

Her eyes starred longingly back at the water, then to the early morning sky. She smiled, and then frowned. "I'm alone…" she said to herself as she walked into the dark forest. "…but I will find you." she smiled once again as she passed a large oak, holding confidence and hope, that _he_ would be in the city.

(7:50 am. Shinn's apartment)

"GOOD MORNING ORB CITIZENS! TODAY IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY WITH A HIGH OF-" the alarm clock went sailing towards the wall as a disgruntled boy opened his red eyes lazily, yawning while he got up and stretching his arms. His didn't get much sleep last night since he kept waking up whenever a certain scene appeared fresh in his mind. "Great, another hot day." Shinn said to himself as he walked over to retrieve his, unfortunately, indestructible alarm clock.

When the raven haired seventeen year old walked to the entrance to his apartment complex, he saw Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Meyrin's new boyfriend whom he couldn't remember the name to, waiting for him. "Hey babe!" the magenta head shouted as she pounced on her boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Luna." Shinn said rubbing the cheek she kissed while he stifled a yawn. "Hey dude, you okay?" Meyrin's boyfriend asked while placing his arms behind his head. "Oh he's just tired, right honey?" Luna said, giving Shinn a wink. He mumbled a 'yeah', and began walking toward the high school. _I wonder if the others are busy today…_ he thought as they rounded a corner, referring to Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus. Luna walked beside him, a small frown on her face. _Why is it that he acts like this most mornings, I mean, he's oblivious to just about everything._ she thought. _He doesn't even notice my expression._ The girl sighed and inched closer to him.

"I wonder what has Shinn so sad," Meyrin wondered aloud. Her boyfriend noticed her concern, and asked, "Do you have feelings for Shinn?" Meyrin looked dumbstruck. "What? Me, have feelings for a guy who supposedly blew me up during the second war? As if! Me and Shinn are barely friends really." she added a bit sadly. "Oh…Stellar!"

Shinn snapped out of his daze and turned around to face the guy. "What did you say?" he asked heatedly. "Dude, I just said stellar, you know, like awesome?" the boy answered defending. "Huh? Oh sorry…" he said as they hurried to get to school.

(9:00am. Orb High School)

Shinn walked through the halls, finally alone, to his second class. _Tomorrow is the first anniversary of her death._ Shinn thought sadly. "It's also a Saturday." a voice said from behind him. The red eyed boy turned around quickly and saw Rey Za Burrel standing behind him. "What do you want Rey?" he asked angrily, staring into Rey's cold eyes. "Is that any way to greet your best friend?" he asked with a smirk. "I thought I told you to leave me alone! Why did you even follow me into Orb?" Shinn asked accusingly. "This country is neutral if you forgot, and anyway, I'm not needed in the PLANTs anymore." Rey said. Shinn's eyes narrowed as he replied. "Rey, just go to your class." Shinn snarled. "I'll see you some other time. Bye Shinn, nice girlfriend!" The raven head turned around and shouted after the blonde, "You stay away from her you-" but Shinn was cut off by the bell. He walked into his math class, and sat in his seat by the window. He looked out the window and mumbled, "Stellar, I do miss you, and I'm sorry…" the boy next to Shinn heard him talk about someone named Stellar. _I bet Lunamaria would like to hear about her!_ he thought mischievously as a plan formed in his head.

(10:26am. Orb Streets)

As they girl walked in the crowds, she received a few stares. She wore her Earth Alliance Forces uniform, but no one could tell because it had been dyed dark red, with a black skirt, but her boots were still white. The stares didn't seem to bother her, she just couldn't find the boy she was looking for in the crowds of Orb Citizens. She wouldn't ask anyone, because she couldn't trust anyone but _them._

As she wandered, she bumped into a man with short blonde hair down to his ears, blue eyes, and a woman with brown hair and marigold eyes. The woman leaned down to help the girl up from the ground. The girl took the hand, but continued to stare at the man, he seemed familiar. "Neo?" she asked timidly. The man stared at the girl strangely. She seemed familiar to him. "Mwu, do you know this girl?" the woman asked the man. "Stellar?" he asked.

(11:30 am. Orb High Cafeteria)

"Hey Lunamaria!" the said girl turned hoping to find Shinn, but saw Audrey Mills running towards her instead. "What is it Audrey?" she said with a sigh. The boy stopped in front of her. "You and Asuka are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" he asked, running a hand through his spiky green hair. "Yeah, what's it to you?" she asked curiously. He smiled dirtily. "Do you know if he has another girlfriend, along with you?" Luna looked dumbstruck. "Shinn wouldn't do that," she said uncertainly. Audrey shrugged. "Don't know, just heard him talking about a 'Stellar' in class earlier." he answered truthfully. _That might explain how he acted with Meyrin's boyfriend, can't remember his name, earlier today, _she thought. "I could check it out for you, if you want me to." the guy asked nicely. "Could you?" asked Luna, putting on her most pitiful face ever. _No one can refuse this face,_ she thought slyly. "Of course!" he quickly ran off before Shinn saw what they were doing.

As Shinn walked towards Luna and the others, he felt a strange feeling, but decided to ignore it. "Hey Luna, Meyrin…um…" Shinn stumbled across Meyrin's boyfriend's name. "Yo dude, it's cool. Name's Craig, remember?" The red eyed boy sighed in relief. "Oh yeah, how silly of me! He, he." he chuckled as he sat down with his tray.

Though many students thought that the food in the school was cooked by aliens, no one really minded much though,. "So, does anybody wanna come see 'Eight Crazy Nights' tomorrow night? Our mom was digging through the attic and she found some movie from the twenty first century, it's supposed to be really funny." asked Meyrin as she tried to pull he fork out of her cement-like casserole.

I don't know about aliens, but I think that the food is just bad!" the red head exclaimed as she pulled he fork over her head and the casserole let go and jiggled back into place on the tray with a sproing. "I like it! It's totally stellar!" Shinn flinched and he and the girls pushed their trays to Craig, their appetites long gone.

"So, about the movie?" Meyrin asked. Everyone nodded, except Shinn. "I, I'm not sure if I can make it tomorrow." he said, avoiding the gazes of his friends. "Oh, that's okay! I'm sure you'll be able to stop by." Meyrin explained. He looked down and mumbled a yes. They all turned away from Shinn and discussed strange things, including if Ms. Shoals, the Science teacher, ever shaved her legs since age twelve, if Karen Shane transferred because she was being hunted down by the FBI, if Larry Coly had been abducted by mutated circus elephants, and if the lunch ladies were really aliens. Luna starred at Shinn intently, wondering if he couldn't see the movie because he was seeing some other girl. _Audrey, you better find out!_ she thought angrily.

**So, there is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Now if you have any suggestions of how this story should go, review and let me know, cause the way I'm writing this, the stuff is just coming out of my head like that! Now for a preview of next chapter.**

"So Mwu, you knew this girl?"

"Hey Stellar, it's been awhile, sorry for the wait."

"Shinn! You jerk!"

"Fatty's team looses because I wanna see him cry again!"

"It's okay,"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Waters of My Heart**

disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any of the characters. I also do not know how the war turns out because I haven't seen all the episodes to destiny.

**Chapter 2**

(12:14pm. Science room, Orb High)

Shinn sighed as Ms. Shoals passed out the pop quiz on the five animal kingdoms. _Puh-lease! This stuff is so easy; a third grader could do it. _Shinn thought as he breezed through the 11th grade quiz. _Okay, list the five kingdoms, monerans, protests, animal, plant, and fungi. Easy!_ The boy scribbled along his quiz, unaware of Audrey starring at him through the corner of his eyes. _I'll bet he's going to see her tomorrow night._ the green head thought in experience. As the raven haired teen got out of his seat, he walked toward the teacher and handed her the paper, and looking at her legs quickly, they looked normal, but they were also covered by jeans, so he couldn't tell.

As the students filed out of the room, Audrey caught Shinn before they left, and hung his arm around his neck like an old buddy. "So, doing anything tomorrow night with your girlfriend?" he asked casually. Shinn looked to the ground and answered, "I'm going to see an old friend," he replied, unknowingly of the evil that lurked next to, and behind him. Rey stood behind a corner to listen to the conversation.

"So, where are you meeting her-I mean them?" Audrey ran his hand through his hair nervously. Shinn starred at him coldly. "None of your business!" before stalking off toward his math class. Audrey sighed and turned around, bumping into Rey . "Huh? Oh, hey Rey." he mumbled as he was about to take off when Rey stopped him. "Shinn is meeting with her at the cemetery near ten o'clock, Saturday night. Be sure to tell Luna that." the blonde turned around and walked away from the dumbstruck Audrey. "Uh, thanks!" he shouted uncertainly. _What a weirdo_. Audrey thought as he ran to his next class, eager to tell Lunamaria the news.

(11:31am. Orb streets)

"Stellar Loussier?" the man asked shocked to see the former Gaia pilot alive and well, after she died nearly a year ago. "Neo? Neo!" the blonde shouted as she wrapped her arms around his waist happily in a strong hug. "So Mwu, you knew this girl?" asked Murrue as she stared at the former Gundam pilot. "Uh, yeah. She was one of the extendeds on board the Girty Lue. But she died when the Freedom sliced open her cockpit." Murrue cringed when she realized that Kira was the one who supposedly killed her. "But it was my fault." he mumbled sadly. "I sent her out when I promised to take her away from the war. But she went and got killed, or so I thought." Stellar looked over to the woman. "Are you Neo's girlfriend?" she asked innocently. The woman with brown hair chuckled and cocked her head to the side. "Me and Mwu are getting married quite soon." The blonde girl furrowed her brow. "Stellar doesn't know Mwu." Murrue furrowed her brow this time, but then smiled at the girl sweetly. "Neo's real name is Mwu, but you are welcome to call him Neo if you want." The girl nodded thoughtfully, and then asked, "Does Shinn Asuka live here? Stellar has been looking for him."

Murrue looked at Mwu uneasily, knowing that Shinn had a girlfriend, but lived here none the less. Mwu noticed his fiancé's look, and realized that they shouldn't tell Stellar the whole truth. "Hey Stellar, do you have a place to stay?" Stellar let go of Neo/Mwu and looked down at her feet. "Stellar stays in the woods." Murrue placed her arm around her shoulders. "Well you can come stay with us, Stellar. I'm sure you and Neo have a lot of catching up to do." Stellar looked at her feet and nodded. As the trio made their way to Mwu's car, Murrue turned to him. "Mwu, if she is looking for Shinn, she may see him with Lunamaria, I don't think she should find him just yet, if she does, well. I'm guessing the scene won't be pretty." Mwu sighed as he unlocked the dark red suburban and opening and closing the door for Stellar. "Yeah, she really had feelings for him after she met him. Wouldn't go into the restoration pod until I promised to make sure she wouldn't forget. I guess I broke that promise too." As they got in the car, Stellar looked out the window happily thinking of Shinn. _Stellar, don't be hurt to bad…_ thought Mwu as they drove off.

(3:23pm. Orb High entrance yard)

A certain magenta haired teen stood by the school gate as she waited for Audrey to show up. She sighed and turned to go, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Luna turned around and found Audrey, a smug look on his face. "Did you find out anything?" she asked eagerly. The boy nodded and leaned in closer. "Shinn is going to see her at the Orb cemetery at ten o'clock tomorrow night." he whispered into her ear. Lunamaria smiled slyly. "Thanks for the help Audrey, it's good to know you can help me." she said with a wink as she walked away from the school. _What'll be behind door number one Shinn?_ she thought intently as she crossed the street. _What could she possibly have that I don't?_

(9:06pm. Hawke Residence.)

"C'mon you guys! The DVDs starting!" shouted Meyrin excitedly as she hit the play option on the menu screen. Craig came into the room from the kitten with three bowls of popcorn, followed by Luna with three cups and a two liter bottle of Pepsi.

_A little while later…_

"Hey guys, I'm not feeling so well, I think I'm gonna go to bed, we can watch it again in the morning." Luna said, grabbing an empty bowl, and her cup. "Yeah…Whatever!" Meyrin shouted as Davy Stone shouted, "Alright, fatty's team loses cause I wanna see him cry again!" Luna didn't know why, but at every minor and major funny part,Craig would crack up laughing. During the locker room scene where Davy flicked Whitey off, Craig started laughing like a madman, and rolled of the couch onto the floor, rolling so much that they had to pause to movie to calm him down. Hopefully Meyrin would get rid of him soon. Luna hoped desperately. _Now, to see this mysterious Stellar in person._ Lunamaria thought evilly.

(9:57pm. Orb Cemetery)

Shinn Asuka walked along the rows of grave stones, and head markers until he came to an old cherry blossom tree. The trees in the city had just begun to bloom, (that would make it spring, right?) allowing tiny, pink petals to be blown into the wind, and into someone's face, or coffee. He stopped at the stone right next to the tree, which also had a good view of the ocean; _Just the way Stellar would like it._ He thought sadly. He knelt down nextto the marker. It read,

Here lies

Stellar Loussier

C.E. 57-73

A beloved friend

Loved by Shinn

A small smile graced his lips as he read it. He had added the last line himself, resolving in the messy words. It was hard for him to do it with a pocket knife and a rock as a hammer. He had hit his fingers twice, and broke the knife, but it was worth it. He was unaware of the figure hiding behind another tombstone a few meters away. The raven haired youth sat down on his bum and placed his right elbow on his right knee. "Hey Stellar, it's been awhile, sorry for the wait." Luna looked out from her hiding place behind the marker, expecting to see some girl with Shinn, but she just saw Shinn rambling on about things. "-Stellar, would you hate me if you knew that I have another girlfriend? Her name's Lunamaria Hawke. She has magenta hair, and blue eyes. She can't fill the void in my heart for you Stellar, that's where you belong, so of course she can't repair my broken heart. I'm really sorry Stellar." Shinn said sadly, tears running down his cheeks slowly, then falling and soaking into the warm earth below him. He began remembering the night she died, how he couldn't save her from the Freedom.

"_I love you, Shinn." the girl said sadly, breathing shakily. "I'm leaving you now," Shinn looked at the girl bewilderedly. "Stellar, you can't, No! Stellar please, hang on!" Shinn cried desperately as the girl leaned back in his arms and slipped away from her sorrow, misery, pain, and love. "STELLAR!" Shinn cried as he bent over her limp body. His salty tears dripping onto her cheek. "I love you too." He whispered as he dropped her body into the water and watched a few moments as she was engulfed by the waves. "I swear I will avenge you Stellar, but why did you leave me?" Red eyes filled with tears as Shinn trembled and stumbled to the ground, not bothering to get up from the cold, rocky soil. His tears wouldn't stop falling, and his heart wouldn't stop shattering. It began raining and thundering hard. Flashes of lightning filled the sky._

Shinn looked down. "I guess I do one thing right, I still love you. I need to go now, I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye Stellar." Shinn placed a small bouquet of dark magenta lilies on the earth in front of the grave. A few minutes after he walked away, Luna jumped out of her hiding place, and ran to where Shinn had stood. She knelt down and starred at the writing. "Stellar Loussier? Cosmic Era 57 to 73? Beloved friend? So Shinn's _girlfriend _has been dead for a year?" Luna thought confusedly.

(10:07pm. Mwu La Fllaga and Murrue Ramius's Home. Kitchen)

"Mwu, what should we do about Shinn?" Murrue asked quietly. The man sighed. "I really don't know, maybe we should wait and see what happens and comfort her if he rejects her." The woman sighed unhappily and looked out the window to the dark sky and the bright stars. "Why do things like this happen? Either way, in the end someone's heart will be broken." Mwu walked towards Murrue and placed his arms around her shoulders, his chin resting on her right shoulder. "It's okay," he began. "We will help her if she needs it. Otherwise, we'll just take care and be responsible for her." The woman turned to her fiancée. "Mwu," she turned and kissed him.

(11:17pm. La Fllaga Residence. Stellar's room)

The teen sat on the edge of the bed as she thought about what happened. She remembered telling Shinn she loved him, and then blackness. Then she remembered feeling cold water surround her, she felt a need for air in her lungs, but she couldn't move. The young girl then recalled being pulled to the surface by a stranger with red hair, and brown eyes, but falling into blackness again.

_**Flash Back**_

_As she opened her eyes, she stared at a white ceiling. She sat up quickly, but held the side of her head in her hand when she felt a pain in that side. "I'm sorry, about that bruise." a girl said from across the room. Stellar looked up, and saw a girl with short, fluffy, red hair sitting in a chair in the corner of the room; she also had big, brown eyes. "Where am I?" she asked, her magenta eyes filled with confusion. The girl sighed, and walked toward the single window of the room, staring into the lake. "You're in my room. I found you in the lake sinking to the bottom. What were you doing in there?" Stellar furrowed her brow and stared at the bed. "I, don't know…" The girl turned to her patient. "I'm Stacey Keller. What's your name?" she asked curiously. The girl on the bed sighed. "My name is Stellar, Stellar Loussier." Stacey cocked her head to the side. "Are you in the EAF? I saw your flight suit and your uniform. They look cool." she added thoughtfully. "Hungry?" the red head asked, forgetting about her question. She helped Stellar up and brought her into the kitchen._

_**End Flashback**_

She got up from her bed, and grabbed her dark red uniform jacket. After pulling it straight, she opened her room door, and peeked out. She watched as Miss Murrue walked into her room with Neo trailing behind her. Five minutes after she heard the door close, she opened her door fully and slipped out.

(11:27pm. Orb Streets)

Shinn walked along the near empty sidewalks, hands in his jacket pockets, his eyes fixed on the ground. _Was someone watching me talk to Stellar?_ he thought, recalling hearing footsteps behind a few tombstones. _Maybe it was just someone else paying their respects to a beloved one._ he thought hopefully. As he passed a store window, he stopped immediately. He turned and looked at a dress on display. It was a white and blue dress with different sleeves (The same one she wore in Phase One of Gundam Seed Destiny). He remembered when he first met Stellar. He and some friends were walking around the area before the Minerva took off for the Chairman, and he bumped into a girl with short blonde hair and magenta eyes. To stop her from falling, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. When he expected a thank you, he got a slap on his right cheek, and the girl called him a pervert. Shinn laughed as he recalled the memory. He continued down the street, and turned right instead of left, which would lead to the Hawke residence, or further on to his apartment complex. I need to clear my head… her thought a bit flustered.

(11:31pm. Orb Streets.)

Lunamaria shuddered uncomfortably. _Why is Shinn seeing someone dead?_ she thought. She pulled her jacket closer around her shoulders. _Shinn, what is going through your head?_ The girl stopped under a street light and bowed her head. "Why do I feel like this!" she shouted angrily.

(11:36pm. Orb Streets)

Stellar walked under the moon's light slowly, breathing in the night. It had been a few months since the last time she walked under a full moon happily knowing there was a place, and a person, waiting for her.

_**Continue Flashback**_

_Stacey stared intently at Stellar while they ate. "So, are you in the military?" the red head asked. Stellar nodded solemnly. "Stellar doesn't want to go back." Stacey smiled warmly. "Don't worry Stellar. They would have sent someone to find you if they didn't think you were dead. So you shouldn't worry about going back to those Alliance dogs." the young girl said coldly. Stellar stopped eating and looked up to her host. "What did they do to you?" Stacey's kind and soft expression turned to one of hatred and bitterness. "My brother, they took him during immediate drafting. And then he went and died during the battle I found you in." Stellar looked at Stacey with sorrow. "My brother died, too. I know how it feels, to lose someone." Stacey brightened. "Yeah, but the ones you lose would never want you to be sad, they would want you to keep on living. That's what my brother Steve said when our parents died. I never forget his advice. Steve also said stuff about looking to the Brightside, and I do. I get the whole house to myself!" she laughed and smiled at Stellar. "Now I can help you turn to the brighter side." Stacey giggled and Stellar smiled hopefully._

_**End Flashback**_

Stellar smiled as she remembered Stacey Keller. "I hope you are alright Stacey." she said happily, staring at the stars.

(11:41pm. Somewhere close to the Orb Cliffs)

Shinn decided to walk into the Park near the Orb Cliffs. As he headed towards the park, he thought about Lunamaria. "Why am I with her?" he asked out loud. As he thought about it, he became confused.

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro_

_arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake_

_tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari_

_sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara_

_samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou_

(11:49pm. Orb Streets)

As Luna searched the streets, she thought she saw someone with black hair walking into Orb's Cherry Blossom park. "That must be him!" she said loudly. But as she was about to follow the person, she saw a young teen walking towards the park as well. From what Luna could see, she had blonde hair and dark clothes. She turned into the park. _Now isn't that suspicious?_ Luna asked herself with a smirk as she followed into the park.

_anna ni issho datta no ni_

_kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa_

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro_

_semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo_

(11:53pm. Orb Cherry Blossom Park)

Shinn stared out at the ocean, looking at the reflection of the stars in the water, watching them shine, and thinking of a certain blonde. "Stellar." he couldn't get the name out of his head. He loved the taste in his mouth when the word escaped his lips. It tasted like a foreign sweet that melted on his tongue coated his lips. He missed her more than ever now that he thought about her nearly every waking moment, and in his dreams. Stellar plagued his dreams. Laughing, smiling, dancing, and to his disappointment, dying. The night she died was a constant favorite of his mind. He saw the scene over and over and over again. But sometimes it was different. Last night, she had been dancing in the white and blue dress, and when he tried to walk towards her, she kept moving further and further away. And then the scenery changed to a cliffside and Stellar kept dancing farther and farther towards the edge. Shinn stopped moving, and tried to yell to her to stop moving, but she didn't listen, for he couldn't speak! His voice box seemed to have been shut down. She kept dancing, when she finally reached the edge, she stopped and turned towards Shinn, smiling. She waved and fell backwards, off the edge, to the rocks and water bellow.

_unmei to umaku tsukiatte iku nara kitto_

_kanashii toka sabishii nante itte rarenai_

_nando mo tsunagatta kotoba wo muryoku ni shite mo_

_taikutsu na yoru wo tsubushitainda ne_

"Stellar…" Shinn stuttered, tears falling from his eyes. As he looked up, he looked out beyond the cliffs, and towards the horizon. The wind ruffled his hair, towards a direction to his right. As his eyes glanced in the direction, he saw his wildest dream. A girl stood on another cliffside connected to the park. She had blonde hair that nearly reached her shoulders. It was too far away to tell her eye color, and the outfit had different colors, but it was…Stellar.

_anna ni issho datta no ni_

_fuzoroi na futari ni ima tadoritsukeru basho nado nainda_

_anna ni issho datta no ni hajimete au yokogao ni_

_fushigi na kurai ni miserareteru tomadou kurai ni_

(11:54pm. Orb Cherry Blossom Park)

Stellar stood on the edge of a cliff, staring out into the dark blue sea. Smiling at the reflections of the silver moon, and the golden stars. "Shinn…Stellar can feel him…near." she said in a confused tone. She felt the wind blow towards a direction to her right, so she brushed her hair behind her ears. As she moved her hand away from her face, she noticed a boy looking her way from another cliff edge at most a hundred feet away. He had black hair, and he wore a familiar sweatshirt with his hood down (Same one worn in Phase One of Destiny). To far away to see his eyes, but she was sure they were red…Shinn.

_kokoro wa doko ni iru? doko ni fukarete iru? sono hitomi ga mayowanu you ni_

(11:55pm. Orb Cherry Blossom Park)

Lunamaria ran towards the direction of the cliffs. He liked to go there and think. She knew that from following him on quite a few of his little walks there. "So now you're gonna double cross me and 'Stellar' huh?" she asked angrily. As she ran closer to the cliffs, she saw Shinn standing on his favorite spot, and as she stopped and followed his gaze, she saw him looking at the same girl who went into the park after him. Luna barred her teeth, and wrinkled her brow, her eyes wide and pupils shrunken angrily. "Shinn! You jerk!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs.

_anna ni issho datta no ni_

_kotoba hitotsu tooranai ugoki hajimeta kimi no jounetsu_

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro_

_semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo_

**Okay, there's the second chapter! Yay! Okay, I want another 10 reviews before the third chapter. Now, I would like criticism, flaming, happy notes, anything, just review faster please. Now as before, if anyone has any ideas on how this should go, please review and let me know! I think this is probably the longest chapter in the story…Now for a preview of next chapter.**

"Stellar?"

"Shinn?"

"Shinn!

"Mwu, where's Stellar?"

"What?"

**By the way, the song was See-Saw the first ending theme in Gundam Seed, sung by See-Saw.**

**Mandy-** Shinn will meet Stellar very soon, in fact, he meets her in this chapter, and the next.

**Kittykatt-** You'll just have to keep reading and find out.

**Flamingstar-** There are a few funny parts within the story.

**Kiraluver24/7- **Craig and Audrey are just people I made up for this story. Craig is there to make most funny areas, and Audrey is there to do Luna's dirty work


	3. Chapter 3

**The Waters of My Heart**

disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any of the characters. I also do not know how the war turns out because I haven't seen all the episodes to destiny.

**Chapter 3**

(11:56pm. Orb Cherry Blossom Park)

Shinn turned towards the fuming Lunamaria. "Luna?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit. The magenta head wrinkled her brow and opened her mouth to say something, when a certain blonde cut in. "Shinn!" Stellar felt like flying, she had found him at last. Shinn turned from Luna to Stellar and back again. "Stellar?" he asked uncertainly. Luna widened her eyes. _Is that girl the Stellar Shinn had visited in the cemetery?_ the infuriated girl thought. "It, it can't be!" she shouted to no one in particular. "She's dead!" she shouted angrily, pointing her index finger at Stellar accusingly. Shinn looked to Stellar and smiled at her.

Completely ignoring Lunamaria, he walked away from his spot, past his 'girlfriend', and up towards the blonde girl who really had no idea what was going on. "Stellar…" he whispered as he became no more than seven inches away from her. "Shinn, I finally found you!" The girl shouted happily. Stellar closed the gap between them in a loving hug. Shinn felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body. "Please don't wake up…please." Shinn murmured under his breath. Stellar opened her eyes and broke away from the boy. "You're already awake silly!" she giggled happily. Shinn opened his eyes and looked down at her. "What?...Oh my God. Stellar!" he shouted loudly. The raven haired boy lifted her up by the waist and spun her in a circle before he put her down again. "Stellar, I thought you, but, the lake, what happened?" he asked to fast for Stellar to understand for a few seconds. "Well, Stacey-" she was cut off when an enraged Hawke came up from the side and pushed Stellar away from 'her' boyfriend. "Who do you think you are? Trying to steal **MY** boyfriend!" Luna screamed at her. Stellar frowned and stared at Luna and Shinn with a sad expression on her face. "Shinn, Stellar doesn't understand," Luna frowned angrily at Stellar. "Then I'll make you understand!" she shouted as she raised her hand and swung it across Stellar's right cheek. "Luna!" Shinn shouted angrily as he held her back from striking Stellar again. The stricken girl held her red and stinging cheek as she stared at Lunamaria and Shinn. "Now get out of here! Shinn is mine, and you never meant anything to him! Get out of here, you freak!" Tears stung Stellar's eyes as she backed away from the pair, and then completely turned around and started running away from Shinn and the girl who was extremely mad at her. When she reached the cover of the large grove of cherry blossom trees, she slowed down, and leaned against a tree before finally collapsing near the base of its large, worn trunk. "Shinn, I don't understand." she said through her tears.

(12:09am. Orb Cherry Blossom Park)

"C'mon Shinn, lets go home." Luna said proudly as she started toward the nearest exit of the park. "Shinn? What's wrong?" she asked innocently as she turned to him. He stood unmoving, staring at the ground, his red eyes ablaze. "Shinn?" Luna approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder, only for him to look up and lock his gaze with hers. "Shinn, what's wrong?" she asked. Shinn reached his hand up and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "You." he uttered darkly. The girl widened her eyes and tried to pull away. "Shinn stop it! You're hurting me!" Shinn laughed. "Like you hurt Stellar?"

(12:17am. La Fllaga Residence)

Murrue stepped lightly on the carpet in the hallway as she made her way to check on Stellar. She cracked open the door and looked at the bed. She smiled as she started to close the door, but then noticed something strange about the bed. Where Stellar's chest would be moving up and down with every breath, there was nothing. "Stellar?" Murrue whispered as she got closer. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it back to reveal three pillows instead of the young teen.

"Mwu, where's Stellar?" Murrue shouted frantically, running into the master bedroom. "Wha, huh?" he asked groggily. "Stellar's working at a hotdog store?" The brunette stopped acting frantic and stared at her man strangely. "Mwu, not much of a shock but, I didn't understand a word you just said." The blonde shrugged and burrowed under the covers. The woman sighed, "Three, two, one…" Mwu jolted out of the covers and fell out of the bed in nothing but his boxers, and white t-shirt. "What? Stellar is missing? We have to go find her!" He got up and headed to the hallway and Murrue heard him walk through the living room, through the other hallway, and open and close the front door. "Three, two, one…" she sighed again as she heard the door open again and saw Mwu walk back into the bedroom and to his dresser. "After I put on some clothes." He said as he pulled out a black shirt, and a pair of jeans. Murrue chuckled and walked over to the closet to grab a blue shirt and a pair of black pants. _Stellar, you better be alright._

(12:23am. Orb Cherry Blossom Park)

Stellar gripped the side of the tree as she pulled herself up. "Shinn," Stellar keeled over and gripped her chest where her heart was. "I, may have expected this, but why does Stellar hurt so badly?" she cracked out of her throat.

_**Flashback**_

"_So, are you gonna look for him?" asked Stacey as Stellar finished getting dressed in her military uniform Stacey had dyed dark red and black. "Yes, I have to find him, and make sure that he loves me." Stellar stated as she placed the food Stacey had wanted her to bring on her journey back to Orb. "I wish I could come with you, but I'm needed as a nurse here, the house will be used as a hospital for both sides, since I'm neutral. I'll try to visit you, but I can't guarantee it, not for a while." Fluffy red bangs fell over big brown eyes as Stacey led Stellar to the door. When she looked up, tears were in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "Stellar, you were like a sister to me, and I wish, I wish you could stay. But I know that we are meant to do better things than shield ourselves from this world, so please promise me, you will never, ever lower yourself, and you will always stay who you are! Don't change anything for anyone, not even Shinn!" Stellar was startled by Stacey's attitude. She had never seen her cry, or show a soft side to just a good bye. The blonde had known her for ten months. "Don't worry, Stellar won't!" she said as she hugged Stacey good bye. As Stellar walked on the path to the north, towards Orb, she turned and looked back at the medium sized cottage she had come to love over the past months. The blonde waved to the red head still visible on the porch. "Good bye!" Stacey looked up and watched as the blonde girl walked away from the place that to her felt like home more than anything. "Goodbye Stellar, take care." she whispered as the wind blew her red hair around her face._

_**End Flashback**_

She squeezed the bark of the tree so tightly that the bark cracked off and she fell to the ground on her knees. "Stacey, was right." Stellar said half heartedly as she curled over her knees and hugged herself. Though it was quite warm, she felt like freezing. "Shinn doesn't care…"

(12:32am. Orb Cherry Blossom Park)

"Stellar? But she's dead! I saw the grave stone," Shinn smirked. "Well, I guess she isn't dead, is she?" Lunamaria couldn't understand what Shinn was getting at. "Shinn, c'mon, let's go home and talk about this…" the magenta haired girl tried, trying to pull her hand out from Shinn's grasp. "No. You didn't give Stellar time to talk, and you hurt her!" he shouted angrily, staring at Luna ferociously. "Shinn, she had it coming! She was trying to steal you away from me-" Luna felt the grip on her wrist tighten as the raven haired teen got angrier. "LUNA, YOU CAN'T LOSE SOMETHING YOU NEVER HAD!" he shouted in her face. He dropped her hand and took off running in the direction of the cherry blossom tree grove. "Stellar?" he shouted. "Where is she?" he asked out loud. "Stellar?"

Stellar thought she heard someone calling her. When she looked up, she saw Shinn walk right in front of the tree she was behind, calling her name. She gripped the tree hard this time and finally lifted herself up and frowned angrily. "Shinn," she whispered quietly as she slipped behind another tree Shinn just passed. She kept slipping behind tree after tree until she finally reached the exit to the park. She turned to look at the boy looking for her, and then turned and ran blindly to the right.

Shinn turned when he heard the gate open, and saw a girl with blonde hair run out of the park. "Stellar, wait!" he shouted, but only the trees heard him. "Stellar…" he frowned as tears burned his eyes and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

(1:02am. Orb Streets)

Mwu drove quickly, turning around corners so fast Murrue hung on to the dashboard to keep herself straight. "Mwu, we've been doing this for an hour, maybe she's already home." the brunette suggested worriedly. Mwu sighed, "Yeah, but I can't just let her be out here all alone. She's naïve, and doesn't know this place very well. Stellar could easily get lost, and then have no idea where she is." he said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. An idea sprang into Murrue's head as Mwu hit a speed bump and her head hit the window. "Mwu, why don't I walk around and see if I can find her on the way back home while you drive around and look for her? And if that doesn't work, we can ask for help from Lady Cagalli." Mwu took three minutes to consider. "Sure, we've tried just about everything else." Murrue smiled and opened the car door and stepped onto the pavement below. "I'll call you when I reach the house. Good luck." the brunette said hopefully as she stepped away and head towards the direction of their house.

(1:08am. Orb Streets)

Stellar ran around a corner and slowed as she neared a stop sign. She put her hand around it as she stopped to catch her breath. She stopped breathing heavily, and listened to see f he had followed her. She head faint footsteps, but they didn't have a hollow sound like when you're running. She turned left at the next corner and kept running until she bumped into someone. As she was about to turn, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her towards them. When she looked up into the persons eyes, she buried her head in the chest. "Miss Murrue, I'm sorry," she said as she cried hot tears. Murrue looked down at Stellar and hugged her. "It's okay, I found you and we can go back home." Stellar kept crying and hugged the woman tighter. "Stellar, is everything alright?" She asked worriedly. Stellar shook her head in Murrue's shirt. "No," Murrue sighed and stroked Stellar's hair. "It's okay, you can tell me when we get home."

Shinn rounded the corner and saw Stellar with a woman in her late twenties at least. He was about to run over and grab her, until he saw her hug the woman and cry. He listened until he heard the woman's name. "Murrue? That sounds familiar. And she does look familiar…" Shinn tried to remember where he had seen the woman before, when he heard Stellar ask "Where's Mwu?" Shinn didn't know what was going on, but he needed to find out.

"He's looking for you. Don't worry, we'll head home and I'll call him to tell him I found you." Murrue said warmly as she put her arm around Stellar's shoulder, and lead her down the street, not knowing there was a boy following them.

(1:09am. Orb Cherry Blossom Park)

Luna sat on a bench with her arms crossed, staring at nothing. "Shinn, what did he mean when he said I can't lose something I never had? That jerk!" Luna shouted angrily, banging her fist on the bench. Someone approached her from behind and dropped a jacket on her shoulders. "What? Shinn?" she asked getting up and turning around. She frowned unhappily as she saw Audrey standing behind her. "Audrey, how did you find me?" she asked darkly. Audrey ran a hand through his spiky green hair and sighed. "I followed you, just in case you needed me." he said a bit guiltily. Lunamaria was about to verbally assault him, when an idea sprang into her head. She looked at Audrey sweetly. "Audrey, that was so sweet of you. Thank you." Lunamaria said slyly as she walked past the green head and pecked him on the cheek. "Hey Audrey, could you do me another favor?" she asked pitifully. Audrey smiled a large grin and replied, "Sure! Anything for you!" Luna smiled and whispered into his ear what she wanted him to do. He smiled so widely a banana would be about the same size as his smile. "Of course! That would be great!" he said. Luna winked and walked away. Audrey stared after her. _This is what I've been waiting for!_ he thought happily as he walked home in a dream like state.

(1:23am. La Fllaga Residence)

Shinn watched as Murrue walked with Stellar into a white, one story house. "So this is where she's been living?" asked Shinn. He was about to leave when he saw a red suburban ride into the driveway and a man with short blond hair stepped out. He walked to the house and opened the door quickly. "That must be Mwu." Shinn concluded. _Though he does look like that guy he gave Stellar to from the EAF. But he had longer hair and wore a mask._ he thought. He left and ran down the street back to the direction of his apartment. "I'll visit her tomorrow after school." Shinn planned as he sprinted.

(1:25am. La Fllaga Residence)

"Stellar!" Mwu shouted happily as he wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. "You had us worried for a second there. Where were you?" Stellar dropped the small smile and frowned. "I found Shinn, but, Stellar doesn't understand." shouted quietly as she shook her head, thinking of the girl who slapped her. Murrue exchanged a worried glance with Mwu. As Murrue helped Stellar down the hall to her room and closed the door.

As Stellar lay in the bed, she cried softly into her pillow. _Shinn, he doesn't want me. Does he._ Stellar concluded in her head. She buried her head in her pillow as she fell into a dreamless nightmare of a slumber.

(1:46am.Shinn's apartment)

Shinn lay wide awake in his bed. "Stellar, why does none of this make sense?" He turned over on his side and fell into an equally dreamless nightmare of a slumber as Stellar.

(1:57am. Hawke residence)

Luna snuck in through the back door and walked into the living room. Meyrin lay on the easy chair, a bowl half full of popcorn still on her lap. Craig lay on the floor with an empty bowl of popcorn on his face, and he kept saying things about his dog, Pepper, doing weird things, and moving his hands around. She raised an eyebrow and walked upstairs to her room.

As she slipped under the covers, she smiled peacefully. "Tomorrow, Shinn will be begging to be back in my arms!" Luna laughed and covered her head with her arms as she cackled. "Ha! Ha! Shinn will be on his knees begging for me!"(If you don't understand what Lunamaria is doing, she is doing the exact same thing as Fllay in phase 16 of SEED) Lunamaria slipped into a peaceful sleep with herself and Shinn happily being together.

**_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_…Oh sorry, just downloaded Fukai Mori and I can't stop listening to it. Well, there's chapter three. Up next chapter four! By the way, I am pretty sure four will be the last chapter. Please give me 4 more reviews before chapter four. Previews!**

"Stacey? NOO!"

"Hey Shinn,"

"Too late for you buddy!"

"Stellar, please,"

"STELLAR!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Waters of My Heart**

disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any of the characters. I also do not know how the war turns out because I haven't seen all the episodes to destiny.

**Chapter 4**

(10:23am. Orb High)

Shinn looked out the window and starred at the clouds. He was so deep in thought that his lab partner had to practically punch him to make him notice he added to much vinegar to the baking soda, causing an overflow of bubbling liquid. "Sorry," he mumbled as they cleaned it off the desk. "No prob dude. I got your back!" Craig said as he threw the used paper towels into the trash bin. "Yeah,…Whatever." Shinn replied blankly, resuming staring out the window. _Stellar, what are you doing right now?_ he asked himself curiously. Luna looked up from her work and looked out the window of the math room. She smiled when she saw Shinn looking at the clouds on the other side of the courtyard. _I bet he's thinking about me…_ Luna thought happily, awaiting lunch.

(10:37am. La Fllaga Kitchen)

Stellar sat at the table eating a late breakfast of bacon and eggs as she stared out the window to the darkening sky. "Rain…" she whispered to herself out loud as she took another bite. Last night had a negative affect on her. She had been awake for three hours, just staring at the white walls in her room, blinking every few seconds. She felt numb, unfeeling. The girl had tried to push Shinn out of her head, but her nightmares wouldn't let her. Every time her head fell on the pillow, she would wake within a few moments screaming. She felt tired, and awake at the same time, she felt like a zombie, if anything. She walked to her room and sat on the bed, before falling over on her side, her head near the bottom of the bed, and her feet near her pillow. Her magenta eyes were blank, void of any emotion. Almost dead like.

(11:34am. Orb High Cafeteria)

Shinn sat at the table and looked down at his food sleepily. He felt exhausted now that his mind didn't have to focus on studying, and he would've fell into his 'mashed potatoes, had Meyrin let him fall into his food. "That's it Shinn, you are falling asleep in lunch! That is so unlike you." the red head stated. "He was probably out partying with his friends last night!" a voice said from behind them. Shinn widened his eyes as he recalled everything from last night, and he felt refreshed as if by his anger. He turned around and saw Audrey standing with Lunamaria, his armed around her waist. "Hey Shinn. Is there something you want to say to me?" Lunamaria smiled slyly, and locked her hard gaze on Shinn's bored eyes. "Yeah, you're in my light." he replied blandly. She scrunched her face and tapped Audrey on his shoulder. The boy with green hair recognized the signal and pulled her towards him and planted his lips on hers and kissed her mouth to mouth. Shinn looked on in a bored state. "Are you done yet? I still have to eat lunch." Luna looked at Shinn bewilderedly. Audrey noticed and pulled her away. "Too late for you buddy! She's mine now!" he shouted over his shoulder.

When they got out of the cafeteria, Lunamaria turned to him. "Okay, since that didn't work, me and you. We're over." Audrey felt crushed. "What? B-but I thought, we-" She pushed him away. "You though wrong. Bye!" Luna walked away. Audrey leaned against the wall, and pushed a hand through his hair. "Stupid women…" he mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo  
_

(4:30pm. La Fllaga Residence. Living Room)

Stellar walked into the room and noticed that the TV was on. She walked over to turn it off, when the four thirty news went on. "Huh?" she asked when she read the words **"Special News Bulletin."** The girl left it on as it began to relay the information. **"This just in. Orb Central News Station (OCN) has a live report on an explosion near a lake beyond the forest on the outskirts of Orb. Apparently, the Earth Alliance Forces had set off a bomb 'accidentally', causing an explosion the size of Orb Cherry blossom Park, engulfing the home of seventeen year old Stacey Keller. Her home was a small battle field hospital for both sides to bring the sick and wounded. Ten patients, three nurses, and Ms. Keller were in the cottage when the explosion engulfed the premises-"** Stellar widened her eyes as she sat on her knees in front of the TV. "Stacey? NO!" she whispered. **"We have a field reporter on the scene. To you Karen." "Thank you, John. The fire fighters have started to come out of the burning home." The reporter walked to the fire fighters carrying the bodies out of the ashen and burning house. "We have found seven of the patients, two nurses. Unfortunately, two of the seven patients are dead, one nurse is suffering from severe internal injuries and the other woman is unconscious from minor burn marks. But most unfortunately, Ms. Keller's body was not found, but we assume that she is not among us anymore. The severe burns on the nurse have caused damage to-"** Stellar widened her eyes and stared at the carpet. Stacey, because of her, Stellar was still alive. But now, the fiery red head with the large brown eyes would never see a blue sky again. Stellar hugged her self and bit her lip so hard that she could taste her blood in her mouth. "Stacey,…NOO!" the blonde chocked on her tears as she fell to the floor. After a few minutes, she struggled to the back door. She banged through it and walked out to the street. The dark grey clouds overhead rumbled loudly and dropped curtains of icy cold rain water to the earth.

_Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

_Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana_

(4:30pm. Shinn's Apartment)

Shinn had stopped by his apartment before he went to see Stellar. He had turned the TV on for no reason in particular. He heard the OCN broadcast and thought about that morning in the graveyard. _"Well, Stacey-"_ "Stellar must have meant that Keller girl!" Shinn thought. "Oh no, if she knows that that girl is dead, CRUD!" he shouted as he grabbed his car keys and ran out of the apartment.

He sprinted through the rain to his car in the parking lot. He pressed the unlock button and opened the door. He closed the door, started the ignition, and floored it to the road. Since it was raining, not many cars were on the road. He turned on the windshield wipers and stared angrily at the road ahead of him. "Stellar…"

_Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsu wariya uso o motoi  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama  
Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku_

(4:40pm. Orb Streets)

Luna watched as Shinn stepped into his black corvette and speed off in some direction. She decided to follow him. "Shinn. Why are you playing so hard to get?" she asked cockily.

_Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite  
Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

(4:57pm. Orb Bridge)

Stellar stood by the railing, looking at the black water below, being turned icy by the grey rain. Thoughts of Stacey and Shinn flashing in her mind. "I'll miss you Shinn…" she said sadly. She pushed herself onto the ledge, and swung her right leg over the railing.

_Toki no "rizumu" o shireba mo ichido toberu darou_

Shinn drove up near the bridge, and would've passed by if he hadn't seen the girl by the ledge sit on it. He put the brakes on and jumped out of the car and ran through the rain to the girl on the ledge. "Hey! What do you think you are doing-Stellar?" As he pulled the girl from the ledge, his surprised face showed that he had no idea earlier that it was her. "Shinn, leave me alone!" she shouted angrily at him, her eyes showing nothing but pain and anger in her magenta orbs. He frowned and furrowed his brow. "Stellar, what are you talking about?" The blonde became infuriated. "Your girlfriend! Go back to her! Stellar doesn't need you, or anyone else," she added softly. "Stellar, Luna, she isn't my girlfriend anymore! I broke up with her when you ran this morning. Please, you have to believe me."

_Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
Ikiteyuku doko made mo  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
Arukidasu kimi to ima_

Stellar hugged herself again and turned away from him, her wet hair sticking to her cheeks. "I can, but I won't. I thought that you loved me. I told you I loved you, but I never heard your answer. So leave me alone now!" Stellar ran from him and slipped in the middle of the street. She got up slowly to make sure she didn't scrape anything, when two head light shined in her face as a car came whizzing down the road. Shinn ran towards Stellar and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her with him away from the road.

_Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsu wariya uso motoi  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

The car whizzed by the two teens lying on the ground close to the bridge ledge. Shinn lay on top of Stellar, his face close to hers. "Stellar, I'm sorry, please forgive me?" She smiled a small grin and lifted her lips to his, and he returned the kiss as he moved his hand up to her head and stroked her blonde hair away from her face. They parted after a few moments, and each took a deep breath. They no longer felt cold from the rain, but warm. They stared into each other's eyes so deeply, that they didn't notice a third person approach from behind them. "Shinn! What on earth are you doing with that natural?" shrieked a female voice from behind them. Shinn widened his eyes in anger and helped Stellar up as he turned around. "Lunamaria, you mean nothing to me! Got it? The only woman in my life is this girl right here." Shinn replied coldly, pulling Stellar close to him.

_Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
Ikiteyuku doko made mo  
Furikaeru  
Michi o tozashi  
Aruiteku eien ni_

Luna stared angrily at her. "You have been with me for nearly a year! Then she appears and you feel you need to drop me and flock to her? Ugh! I am sick of her!" Stellar noticed that Shinn wasn't paying attention to her anymore, but starring angrily at Lunamaria. _I'm sorry Shinn, but I must do this._ she thought as she stepped away from him and towards the bridge ledge. She pulled herself onto the ledge and stood up. She turned around to Shinn, and smiled sadly. Shinn turned towards her and saw her on the ledge again. "Stellar, what do you think you're doing?" he cried out brokenly. Stellar looked at Luna, then at her hands. "Shinn, I have caused too much pain, to much suffering. If me being with you will hurt others, then I can't stay. I love you Shinn," she said as she spread her arms and let go of the support beam she had been holding onto. Shinn's red eyes widened in shock and he stood frozen in place. "Stellar, please," he whimpered to her. She smiled and waved slightly, and then tipped backwards, her arms staying spread, her wet hair flailing around her face in the sudden wind. Shinn jumped forward and tried to grab her but missed. "STELLAR!" he shouted, rain slipping off his outstretched fingers after the girls limp body, falling, flying, slipping away from pain, misery, sorrow, and love.

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku ikiteyuku eien ni_

**Okay, now, I am so gonna get flames for this chapter, hehe. Okay, before you take out your torches, pitchforks, and guns, listen! I don't like how I ended this story, so I will write an alternate ending if you people review and tell me. The song was Fukai Mori by Do As Infinity, also on Inuyasha (Yay!) Well, thank you readers and reviewers! Thank you for reviewing and hopefully asking for the alternate ending.**


	5. Chapter 5Alternate Ending

**The Waters of My Heart**

disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any of the characters. I also do not know how the war turns out because I haven't seen all the episodes to destiny.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Sorry for the _very_ late update. We moved and the internet wasn't available until today and I would've gone completely crazy with out Inuyasha and Futurama. Especially Inuyasha and the Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. Great movie. **

**Alternate Ending/Chapter 5**

"STELLAR!" a boy with black hair shouted, his eyes wide, and his hand outstretched. Luna looked a bit startled, but then she turned to Shinn, unable to think of words. She walked towards Shinn and placed a hand on his shoulder. He quickly pushed her away from him and stood up straight for a few seconds. Then he startled Luna with his next actions.

Shinn pushed his body away from the bridge ledge and dove expertly into the water at least seventy feet above the dark water. As he fell, he took a deep breath and cut like a knife through the cold water.

He blinked his eyes under the water from the cold and opened them quickly to see Stellar's body sinking from the impact of the water. He swung his arms powerfully and slowly, getting closer to the girl's body.

He felt the pressure increase and the water get colder as he went further down and felt a tingling in his ears. _I've got to keep going…_he thought as he felt his lungs call for air. _Just a little closer…_

He reached his fingers outwards, and grasped Stellar's cold hand. The teen stopped swimming and pulled the girl closer. Shinn wrapped his left arm around her waist and started to swim as fast as he could to the surface. It looked close, but then farther away. My vision must be getting hazy from lack of air, the boy concluded. He furrowed his brow and swam harder, swimming almost as fast as before, even with the extra weight.

He broke the surface and breathed deeply before fixing Stellar onto his back. He swam towards the shore at least twelve meters away from the bridge area that two teens had fallen off. He swam for the small cut of sand and laid Stellar down on her back. He checked her pulse; it was faint, but still there. He placed his hands over her chest and began performing CPR, including mouth to mouth. After a few tries, he made her spit up at least two cups of water. She began breathing again and he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the city.

(7:35pm. Shinn's Apartment)

A girl with magenta hair and blue eyes came up from behind him and pulled Shinn farther and farther away from her. "Shinn!" She called, but he wouldn't look at her. "Shinn, don't leave me," Stellar turned around and saw a young red headed girl with large brown eyes. She stared at Stellar a bit longer, than turned and walked away, turning her back on Stellar without a word. "Stacey, please, wait! Please don't leave Stellar alone!" Stacey kept turned away from the blonde and kept walking till she disappeared into the shadows. Stellar closed her eyes and fell to her knees and cried. When she opened her eyes, she was at the bridge. She saw herself standing on the bridge ledge and then letting go, Shinn reaching over the rail. "Am I dead?" she asked herself. She widened her eyes; the first time in at least a year that she actually took notice of how much her block word still affected her. The girl wanted to cry, but began laughing instead._ And all this time I thought I knew about myself and sanity. I guess I was wrong…_ Stellar couldn't finish her thoughts as she crumbled and started laughing with no sign of stopping. It hurt her sides, but could she feel pain after dying? How could she have lived with herself after letting Shinn be taken away, and letting Stacey be killed? She couldn't. It was so simple. Maybe she could wake up from all this and be back on the Girty Lou, waking up with Auel and Sting. Getting ready to go back into battle. She felt scared, alone, and she wanted someone to tell her they would protect her. She wanted Stacey to tell her everything would be alright. She wanted Shinn to hold her and tell her he loved her. She wanted to stop laughing.

Stellar then fell to the ground, her eyes wide, and her pupils small. (Like Seed Mode, but it's not) She had stopped laughing, but now she couldn't speak. The silent girl looked to the ground where a silver substance had started to form. It was growing larger and spreading quickly from her body. She reached a silent hand out and touched it. When she lifted her hand, it was covered in, _Water?_ she wondered. She then felt something wet on her neck. She lifted her fingers to it and felt something thick and wet run over her fingers. She then looked at her pale fingers now covered in something silvery-gray. Stellar gasped as she looked at herself. Silverish liquid was leaking from her body. She reached a hand near her neck and filled it with the strange substance. She pulled it close to her face and her eyes widened even more. It was like a picture. Auel and Sting were walking away. She looked at the large mass of liquid draining from her. It showed all the people she had ever known walking away, slipping away, from her. _No, no, no, no…_she repeated in her head. Stellar squeezed her eyes shut and began to feel pain all over her body. _I am dead, I am insane, I am nothing. **DEAD.**_ The word rang in her head and made her tremble vigorously. _I am dead, I am insane, I am nothing…_"No!" she screamed.

A blonde girl sat up straight in her bed and breathed heavily. Her wide eyes were still glazed from her nightmare. She felt the hair sticking to her forehead and noticed it was covered in sweat. She looked at her wrists and felt her neck and looked down at herself, checking for any injuries. It was then she noticed that she was wearing a light blue t-shirt. The girl crawled over to the edge of the bed and placed one foot on the carpet after the other. As she stood up, she noticed the shirt came down to a few inches above her knees.

She walked to the door and opened it slightly. She saw a figure sitting on a couch, with their head underneath the pillow and snoring a bit loudly. She slipped through the opened door, and inched closer to the couch. But when she got there, she felt a strange feeling. Her dream had made her feel alone and abandoned, but now she felt warm inside, and felt a sense, security and familiar.

Stellar lifted the pillow hopefully. She gasped silently. A girl with red hair lay on the couch under a thin blanket. Her fiery red hair lay over another pillow under her head and her bangs lay over her forehead. Stellar could've recognized Stacey's sleeping habits anywhere. Stellar remembered how much of an idiot Stacey could be when woken up, so she walked towards a window and realized it was a door to a balcony. She walked out side to the edge of the platform, and gripped the fence bar lightly. She starred up at a full moon with magenta orbs.

Shinn opened the door to his room quietly and looked over to the bed. He widened his eyes in a frightened state, and then walked over to the bed to make sure Stellar really wasn't there. To his strong disappointment, he found the room empty. He felt like exploding. He had nearly lost her a third time! He walked out to the other room and was about to wake Stacey, but noticed the window curtains blowing softly. He walked over and pulled the drapes back slowly and sighed in relief. He saw Stellar staring at the moon. _Just as strange as ever._ He thought silently.

Shinn walked through the open door way and stood next to Stellar on the balcony. "Stellar. Please don't try to leave me again. I can't live without you. If you had died, and Stacey needs you too. You may not realize it, but we need you. You're like a lifeline Stellar. And if you had died," he noticed she cringed a bit when he mentioned her block word. "I would have died that same instant you did. Don't you see now Stellar? I love you with all my heart and soul, and I can't live without you." Shinn hoped she would forgive him, and thought she hadn't and was going to try suicide again, until she turned around with tears falling slowly down her cheeks. "Shinn, I've wanted to hear you say something like that for so long!" Stellar cried as she flung her arms around him. She cried into his shirt and he held her, smelling the sweet scent of her hair. "Stacey came yesterday, she had survived because someone had apparently pulled her out of a burning room after she was knocked unconscious by a falling ceiling beam. She says that they left her at least one hundred feet away from the house. She was perfectly fine except for a bump on her head." Stellar smiled happily. "So I do get a happy ending. I am alive, right?" she asked, looking up into his red eyes. He smiled and looked into her deep magenta eyes. "Stellar." he said playfully. "Yes, of course you are alive. But you're wrong too. This isn't the happy ending. This is only the beginning." he said as he leaned in towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. His arms around her small body. "So this is where you were. I just wanted to say hi to Stellar after four days of watching her lay around in bed. It's good to see you alive Stellar." Stacey said happily with a wink. "Well, I'm going back to bed. By the way Shinn, your couch is real comfy." The red head said with a yawn as she walked back inside and flopped onto the couch.

Shinn turned back to Stellar. "You need your rest. You need to get back in bed." Stellar looked like she was about to argue, but then yawned and let Shinn bring her back to his room where he tucked her in like a child. A sensation panged in his heart. _She is a lot like Mayu, like a young child._ He thought happily.

The boy walked out of the moonlit room and towards the couch. He sighed. Stacey was spread like a mess of noodles. Her right arm draped over the top of the couch, her left leg hanging over the side. Her left arm lay on the armrest above her head. He sighed again and grabbed another blanket and draped it over her. _In a way, I just signed my life away to become a full time baby sitter._ He laughed quietly and walked into the guest bedroom Stacey was to strange to use. "Tomorrow will be a long day." Shinn, age 17, current resident of Orb, finally for at least a year, fell asleep with a smile on his face, anxious for the dawn of a new day.

**Okay, I know, kind of a corny ending. With all the happy ending, and the bringing back of Stacey, and the Stellar/Shinn fluff, but hey, I'm only human and a sap for happy endings. As long as Mia Campbell and Fllay Allster die Die DIE! in the end. But thank you for reading and reviewing. And also look out for my new story. It's called _The New Beginning_. Thank you, and good bye.**

_Sam_

_Oh, AND DIE LUNA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I HATE HER!_


End file.
